1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to push button switches and, particularly, to a push button switch including a light guiding member, a button, and a switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as LCD displays, usually include a push button switch. The push button switch usually includes a push button projects from the front of a housing, and a switch inside the housing that can be actuated by depressing the push button. The face of the push button can be illuminated from the rear to indicate an ON/OFF state of the electronic device. Although the conventional switch satisfies the basic requirements, it is still desirable to provide a novel push button switch.